Video Games Rots Your Brains
by 101stellastella
Summary: What happens if just one fight over a harmless video game and an accidental spell goes too far? The titans are having problems differing reality from a killer fantasy. All Beast Boy's fault! :P Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Video Games Rot your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter one: Cherry on Top**

It was a normal day, well for the titans it was anyways. They just have come back from easily defeating Dr. Light and were ready to celebrate. "I call the green controller!" said Beast Boy. "Go ahead grass stain, it already has your slobber all over it." said Cyborg.

"Does it really matter? Beast Boy always gets his butt kicked by Cyborg. And then, like always, they'll start fighting and keep me from reading my book. Then, also like always, someone would have to break up the fight, normally me or Robin. It gets a little bit old after a while." said Raven.

The two boys were quiet for a while as they took this in. "I don't _always_ kick BB's butt. Sometimes he gives up." said Cyborg. "No, Rae you're right." said Beast Boy. Everyone dropped their stuff and looked at him. "Are you alright?" asked Vivian. "Fine. Why is everyone so surprised? It's not like this is the first time I've ever been mature!" said Beast Boy. "Your kind of mature, or mine. Cause I don't think we're on the same page." said Raven.

"Hey guys, what did I miss. Got the pizza!" said Kid Flash holding pizzas while Jinx held pop. "Beast Boy has gone crazy and says that he's going to be more mature about video games." said Garth. "Did Kid Flash crash on our way here? It sounds suspicious." said Jinx. "Yeah it stinks, listening him complain makes winning even funnier." said Kid Flash.

"Yeah, I'm going to be more mature about this." said Beast Boy. Kid Flash almost dropped the pizza. "I didn't know it was April 1st already." he said. "That's why, I'm going to have Viv here use magic to make it so that I will finally beat you two." said Beast Boy. Kid Flash and Cyborg started yelling at him.

"Oh come on man, that's not fair!" yelled Cyborg. "Yeah, take the defeat like a guy!" said Kid Flash. "Guys, calm down!" said Robin. They silenced. "Maybe Vivian will accidentally blow him up or something." half joked Kid Flash. "Don't worry about that, because I'm not going to do that." said Vivian.

Everyone turned towards her. "Oh come on! Please. Let me be the one to insult then for once!" said Beast Boy. "I'm not going to waste my magic on something that minor and impractical." said Vivian. "But, you use it to do your hair." said Michael. "Who's side are you on?" Vivian asked her soul mate. "Yours, as always." said Garth. "Sides be, it is the earthly female concept to do so." said Starfire. Everybody was too busy arguing to hear her.  
"At least make us all equal! Then it won't be so bad!" said Beast Boy. Everyone looked at her. "Fine, and to make it even more equal, we're playing one of the warlock's collection of simulations. They're just the same. And nobody would have any familiarity with them." said Vivian. She waved her wand and said the words to activate the tiny silver disc in her hand.

There was a flash, and smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, they found themselves surrounded by graphics. "Dude, where are we?" asked Beast Boy. Everyone looked at Vivian. "I think I messed up on the spell. We're _in _ the video game. Opps." she said. 

Reviews for Mindless Zombies:

taa- I don't have anything else besides her grandma, brothers, and Stella.


	2. Customizing

Video Games Rot your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter two: Customizing**

"What do you mean, opps? It's awesome!" said Beast Boy. "I accidentally used a video game/simulator. It means we have to finish the game to get out." said Vivian. "I don't think that's really so bad, which video game are we in?" asked Robin. "Road through Ancient Greece. We have to get all the way around the country and grab all of the trophies, defeat gladiators in stadiums, and stay away from the gladiator in black, also know as Hades, and to win, we need to befriend ancient heroes like Achilles." said Garth.

"Either way, we need to go into that stadium where we get to 'customize' and grab some gear." said Michael. "Some of our powers might not work. It's designed to challenge witches and warlocks. So who knows what powers I'm with out." said Vivian. She led them over to the stadium.

There was floating gear that will was customized for them. Raven got a midnight blue armor along with a dagger, Beast Boy green armor, got a sword and shield, Robin got red armor with a lance, Starfire got purple armor with a net, Cyborg got a shield, and nothing else, Vivian got sky blue armor and a scimitar, Michael got grey armor and nothing else, Garth got brown armor and nothing else, Jinx got pink armor got a harpoon, Kid Flash got yellow armor and several knives.

"I think I got robbed." said Garth. Michael and Cyborg agree. "Well, Cy. You do have your cannon and armor already." said Beast Boy. "The armor is the same color of your fur." said Vivian two Garth and Michael. They tried their powers and received nothing. "We can probably only turn into wolves." said Michael. He and Garth quickly transformed into wolves and back. "Yup." said Garth.

"Dude, I can only change into dinosaurs!" said Beast Boy. "What a shame." said Raven, who can only teleport and pick things up with her mind. "I got all of my powers." said Jinx. "Same here." said Kid Flash. "Also the here is same." said Starfire. "What about you Vivian?" asked Michael. Vivian shrugged. "I barely know what I can do in the first place, so it's not really any different now. " she said.

Michael was about to say something when a Robin shouted. "Guys look! They're letting out the lions!" Everyone turned around to see ten lions waiting for them. "And the game has begun!" said Kid Flash. "If I get killed, it's all Beast Boy's fault." said Jinx. "Hey, what about Vivian? She was the won who did this!" said Beast Boy. "But you were the idiot who pushed her to do it." said Raven. "Shall we take the care of the giant ferocious looking kitties as you earth walkers call them?" asked Starfire. "TITANS GO!" yelled Robin. Everyone that had weapons, grabbed them and ran into the battlefield.

Reviews for Mutations:

t.a- doesn't need to, just does

Reviews for Video Games Rots your Brains:

taa- No thanks, not at the moment


	3. There are Lions then there are Lambs

Video Games Rots your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter three: There are lions, and then there are lambs**

They each took on a lion. Michael and Garth quickly turned into wolves and made several bites into their lions. The lions didn't have a chance against their speed.

Raven teleported around her lion, confusing it instantly. Then she quickly surprised it by dropping an nearby anvil on it. "You'd think this would be so much harder." she said. "It's only level one." said Jinx. Jinx blasted hexes at her lion. Kid Flash made his lion so dizzy that it accidentally bit and killed Jinx's lion. When Jinx blasted his lion, a torch fell and started it's fur on fire.

"You're on fire." said Kid Flash to Jinx. Jinx rolled her eyes. Beast Boy turned into a t-rex, and his lion turned around and actually ran away. "Dude, look at the scardy cat!" he yelled. The lion must have heard him, because it turned around and attacked him again. Raven dropped an anvil on his cat and Beast Boy smiled at her.

Vivian tried every spell she knew and nothing affected the cat. "Vivian, need help?" asked Michael, running towards her. "I got this!" she shouted. She spotted a nearby puddle and willed it to freeze. It did. An idea occurred to her. Vivian ran to the puddle, the lion followed. When it started slipping on the ice, Vivian raised her hands, and icicles spikes rose, killing the cat. Beast Boy gave her a face. "Video game, remember?" she said.

Cyborg quickly blasted Starfire's, his and Robin's cats. There was a flash of light and a golden trophy floated in the middle of the stadium. They ran to it, but spikes of rocks kept them from getting any further. Robin jumped on the nearest spike and started hopping to the middle.

A sudden thought came to Vivian. With a mischievous smile, she concentrated and all of the spikes shot back into the ground. Everyone wince when Robin, shouting, fell to the ground. "I probably should have warned him first." said Vivian. Starfire ran to him and helped him up. When Robin was finally up, and stopped grumbling about the spike incident, Kid Flash was holding the trophy.

"Um, what do we do with this thing?" he asked. Before they could speak, it blew up. Golden coins shot into the air, then landed on top of everyone, then disappeared. "Never mind." said Kid Flash." "What do we do now?" asked Cyborg. "We go to town." said Robin. "Dude, while we're there, can we get a bite to eat?" asked Beast Boy. "You do realize we're in a video game." said Raven. "Foods food. I won't mind a pixel pizza." said Kid Flash. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Fine." said Robin.

They immediately went outside and spotted a bender selling apples. "Hey Dudette, how much for the apples?" asked Beast Boy. "Who's Dudette? I'm Atalana." said the women.

Reviews for Video Games Rots your Brains:

taa- It means no.


	4. Sailing the Seas

Video Games Rots your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter four: Sailing the Seas**

"Um, I just want an apple." said Beast Boy. Atalana gave him one. "Wait, you're one of the only female heroes. Can you help us? We're on a quest. We need to get to Crete." said Vivian. "Isn't that an island?" asked Robin. "It's part of Greece. And yes, I would be honored to take some heroes as yourselves to Crete. We can leave at once. My friend Theseus can pick you up at the docks." said Atalana.

"Thanks, but how did you know we were heroes?" asked Robin. "Your armor and odd skin tones. It tells me you travel a lot and you've done some great deeds that ended in green skin." said Atalana. "Hear that Rae, heroic deeds." said Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes. "So, where is this ship?" asked Robin. She pointed to the docks.

Once they settled into the ship, Vivian snuck to the back of the ship and made a gust of wind blow them at an incredible speed. Within four hours, they made it to the island. "Thanks Atalana." said Robin as they gathered to thank her. "Do not thank me, the gods have plans for you and seem to bless you." she said. "Do we tell her that her gods are-" asked Beast Boy. Raven put her hand over his mouth. "He's a little sea sick. We better get off." she said. With that, everyone left the very confused ancient hero.

"Well, I thought that trip was a little faster then I thought it would be. Not that I'm complaining." said Kid Flash. "Apparently I only have control over the elements. I thought it wouldn't hurt anyone if I made the wind give us an extra push. Besides, I don't feel like working for months on only a video game like Beast Boy." said Vivian.

When Beast Boy stopped shouting, they spotted a strong looking guy with dark long hair standing at the docks. "Um, hello. Do you know where we can find Theseus?" asked Jinx. "That depends young cotton hair maiden on who's asking." said the man. "We're heroes looking for help on our quest. We need to get to the island's stadium." said Michael.

"Ah, of course then. I'm Theseus. I shall be happy to help any up coming odd heroes. Where are you from?" asked the man. "We're from, uh, Sparta." said Garth. "Where we come from, we are very famous. We have an organization to help others in all countries." said Kid Flash. "Really? What's your organization's name?" asked Theseus. "The Teen Titans." said Robin. He gave them wide I stares.

"If that is so, I cannot help you. Actually, I'm not sure if it's safe for me to talk to you. I'm sorry, but you got to find your own way to the stadium." said Theseus. "What why?" said Jinx. "Wait, it's our name. Teen _Titans_." said Raven. "Yes, the Titans were very vicious, and most of them were imprisoned. You all seem nice, I do not want my head on Zeus' platter." said Theseus.

Reviews for Video Games Rot your Brains;

taa- Fine, my next story will be about that.


	5. Possible Regrets

Video Games Rots your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter five: Possible Regrets**

"Well, what about Prometheus? Isn't he a titan? We're his, um, kids." said Kid Flash. "Please, he sent us on this quest to prove ourselves. In fact, he might, uh, reward you or something." said Jinx. Theseus' face lightened. "You really believe that?" he asked. "Sure dude!" said Beast Boy. "That's why we have, um, powers. Or weapons." said Robin.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider? We'd really appreciate it. If we don't, um, Olympus might fall into the hands of Hades. He's planning on destroying all that exists to extend his, uh, realm. If we don't get enough help, we're all doomed!" said Vivian. "Follow me." said Theseus.

When they arrived at the stadium, Theseus 'vid his farewell' and left. In the middle of the stadium, there was a huge storm, wind was blowing up walls of sand, water was starting to create a small flood, mud was threatening to keep them stuck to the ground, fire was crawling up the columns that threatened to collapsed. There was a glow in the center of the storm.

"The trophies in the middle. I can quickly get it." said Kid Flash. "If you do, you might get trapped." said Robin. Vivian smiled. "I believe I can help." she said. "Look!" said Raven. On the other side, Hades had appeared and was starting to make his way through.

Vivian extended her arm and her mind. Within seconds the wind picked up all of the sand on their side, and threw it on Hades, mud was caking him, water was drenching him, and fire was in his path. Kid Flash smiled and quickly ran over the trophy and back. "I will _not _ be second." said Hades. "Second place is the first loser." said Kid Flash.

They quickly ran out of the stadium, and bumped into Theseus. "You were out here the whole time?" asked Vivian. "Man, why didn't you help us?" asked Cyborg. "To see if you were telling the truth. If you weren't, you would have been destroyed because your father didn't save you or you didn't use your powers. Yo have proved that you were telling the truth." said Theseus. "This video game is so messed up." said Vivian.

"Come, I shall put you on another ship." said Theseus. "Don't worry, I can teleport us. I just need to know where I'm going." said Raven. "You're going to Thebes. Here's a note. Find a man named Hercules. Tell him that I sent you. He should help you. If he doesn't, well, the dark one here can come back and get me. I shall help you myself there if it's needed. But, what ever you do, do not shake his hand if you want futher use of it." said Theseus, handing Vivian a note. "Thank you." they said. Then Raven's raven engulfed them and took them to Thebes.

Sorry, no more updates until after Memorial Day.


	6. Rejected

Video Games Rots your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter six: Rejected**

When they arrived in Thebes, they arrived in a busy market place. Some of the people were freaking out, while others seemed to be in awe. "Let's find Hercules and get this over with. Vivian grabbed the note and walked over to a vendor.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where a man named Hercules is at?" she asked. "I am very sorry madame, I have not. I believe he would be in Olympus, but sometimes he goes to his house on the beach. It should be over there. His maid can tell you where he is." said the Vendor.

Vivian turned to go back to the others, but the vendor stopped her. "But if you're asking anything from him, he will do anything to avoid helping you. Don't try force, he's much stronger then all of you combine. The only way he will help you, is if it benefits him in some way. Or if you guilt him into it. I don't know anyone who has ever been able to get him to help you." said the vendor.

"I don't know about that. We always have magic on our side." said Vivian with a smirk on her face. "Well, maybe Hestia is guiding you. Cuz, it will take a lot of magic to get him to help you. Good luck, you're going to need it." said the vendor. "Um thanks." said Vivian heading over to the others. "We're heading to the beach." said Vivian. "Dude, I'm gonna need some trunks." said Beast Boy.

Vivian teleported them to Hercules' house. "Um, so what do we do, knock?" asked Jinx. "I can vibrate myself through and see if he's home." said Kid Flash. Vivian knocked on the strange door. When the door opened, a man who obviously works out appeared. "Hello, I'm Hercules." he said. "We need your help." said Robin.

"Bye." he said. The door slammed in their faces. Vivian pounded on the door. It opened. "I'm on vacation. Come here when I'm on shift." said Hercules. He closed the door but Cyborg put his foot in the way. "Man, are you going to even listen to what we need from you. We have a note for you. The man who gave it to us said it will asure your help." he said.

"Obviously, I need to look at the note for that to happen." said Hercules before shutting the door. Kid Flash grinned at them. Jinx smiled and Robin nodded. Kid Flash vibrated his self through t he door. Within a second, there was yelling and pounding. "Maybe we should help him." said Jinx. Vivian nodded. They were about to break the door open, when a red and yellow blur flew out of the window.

They all ran over to Kid Flash. He rubbed his head as he let Jinx help him up. "Last time I vibrated myself through his door. I don't think he likes us." said Kid Flash. Everyone looked depressed. "I'll be forced to use force then." said Vivian.


	7. Giving In

Video Games Rots your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter seven: Giving In**

Everybody stared at Vivian, whose eyes were starting to glow. She turned around and walked over to Hercules' door. This time, she didn't bother knocking on the door. With a quick burst of energy, the door flew through the house and hit a very surprised hero in the head.

"You heroes seem so hospitable in stories." said Vivian. "You're a maiden, so I shall give you a fair warning. Get out of my house before things get really bad." said Hercules. "Listen to us first! If you still refuse to help us, we'll leave." insisted Vivian.

Hercules charged at her, but fell down as he stopped when a wall of fire appeared in front of him. "Ready to listen now?" asked Vivian. Hercules got up and ran through the fire, unharmed, and picked up Vivian and threw her on the other side of the room. She could hear the others run in. As she landed, Vivian placed her hand on the ground. As Hercules ran towards her, he slipped on a patch of ice.

"Are you still being stubborn?" asked Vivian. "I shall not help you." said Hercules. Vivian manipulated the wind to pick him up and take him to her. "Are you sure about that?" asked Vivian. She signaled to the others. Star, and Jinx's hands glowed. Cyborg lit his cannon. Robin grabbed some bombs. Michael and Garth fell forward and turned into wolves.

"You might be strong enough to take us on one by one, but you won't be able to if we attack you at the same time." said Vivian. "Guys, look mean. But if he still doesn't cooperate. We'll get Theseus." said Vivian to the others through her mind. She saw some of them nod. "So what is it? Are you going to even listen to us?" asked Vivian.

Hercules sighed. "I don't feel like fighting today. If I wanted that, I would have stayed in Olympus. I believe you folks have something to speak to me about?" he said. Vivian smiled and let the wind put him back down. "Read this." said Vivian, handing him the note. Everyone put down their guard.

"Dear Old friend Hercules, these folks need your help. They are decendents of the Titans, but they are honorable. They need you to help them get past the stadium and to the next town to gather the trophies which has the Titans' powers in it. If Hades gets ahold of all of them, he will try to over turn Olympus. Please alarm your father. –Theseus." read Hercules.

"So, are you going to do the helping of us?" asked Starfire. Hercules laughed. "Why didn't you tell me that Old Theseus was involved? He and I are friends. If you mentioned him, I would have helped you in a heartbeat." he said. "Well, you weren't exactly listening to us." said Raven. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get a move on!" said Hercules.


	8. Annoyances

Video Games Rots your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter eight: Annoyances **

"So there I was, being attacked by birds." Hercules was saying. "I never knew someone with an ego bigger then Wally's." said Jinx. "And Beast Boy and the other boys are hanging on his every word," said Vivian. "That just shows that they aren't very bright." said Raven. The girls murdered agreement.

Michael heard this and grinned mischievously. "Maybe we're just listening just in case we need it in the future." he teased. Vivian rolled her eyes. "Are we almost there?" asked Vivian. "Yes, we are. And after wards, I shall send you to my friend Perseus." said Hercules.

They quickly arrived at the stadium, instead of a trophy, Vivian's wand glimmered in the middle of the stadium. Vivian's eyes were wide. "I need my wand back so badly." she said. "I also need the rest of my powers." said Raven. "No, with the wand, Vivian can take us back home." said Michael. "Titans, get that wand!" yelled Robin.

"But I would still need the spell book." said Vivian. "It still would help us!" said Jinx. Vivian took a step forward. The floor bursted into flames in front of her. In front of Robin and Cyborg, was a body of water. In front of Hercules, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy were a wall of rock, and at the bottom of that was a bottomless pit. In front of Garth, Michael, and Kid Flash were sharp spikes with no spaces in between. A perfectly smooth wall, the floor suddenly dropped underneath Hercules, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Jinx, and Vivian.

Starfire quickly caught Hercules, and everyone surrounded by the rock tried to fly up, but a barrier kept them from going up. "Climb the wall!" shouted Hercules. Starfire threw him at the wall. Then, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire found foot and hand holes and quickly climbed up. Hercules ran towards the wand and was shocked. "Only the maiden dressed as the sky will be able to collect her tool." he gasped.  
Cyborg and Robin stared at the water for a few minutes. "Can't we swim across?" asked Cyborg. "It's too deep, you might sink." said Robin. "What about your gadgets?" asked Cyborg. "Nothing to hook on to." said Robin. "What about the wand? It won't budge unless Vivian touches it." said Cyborg. Robin nodded and shoot a grappling hook that caught the wand. They safely swung across.

"OW OW OW!" said Kid Flash hopping foot to foot. The wolves just howled. "If we run across fast enough, we might be able to make our feet numb after a few seconds." said Kid Flash. The wolves nodded and they quickly, but painfully, made their way across the spikes.

"This is impossible!" said Vivian, who was making the wind keep her and Jinx safe, but like the others, they couldn't fly out. Vivian jumped out of the safety of the wind and tried to stick to the metal with slightly wet hands and fell into the bottomless darkness. The last thing she heard was the others' screams.


	9. Losing Grip

Video Games Rots your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter nine: Losing Grip**

Vivian screamed until she realized she still had control of the wind. She floated back up to Jinx. The others were still screaming in horror, only knowing that something bad has happened. "VIVIAN!" yelled Michael. "I'm okay. I'm good. I forgot that I controlled the wind for a few seconds." Vivian shouted back. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. If they lost Vivian, they lost all chance of getting back home.

Vivian looked at the metal. Jinx groaned with frustration after her sixth time falling and blasts a hex at the wall. It left a good sized dent. Vivian gasped. "We can blast holes into the metal and climb up!" With that, fire shot out of her hand and made a dent.

After they spent ten seconds making holes in a portion of the metal, they jumped out of the wind's current and quickly caught themselves. Vivian grinned at Jinx. "How's it going down there?" asked Kid Flash. "We'll be up there in a few minutes." said Jinx. "We need to make more dents." said Vivian.

Vivian almost fell when a foot long spike came out next to her hand. "Jinx, be careful. The spikes will kill us if it surprises us." she shouted. "Use them to help you up!" Jinx responded. Vivian wrapped her hand around it and swung herself away from a spike that just popped out. Then she used it as a step for her foot.

Fire blasted out of the tip of one of the spikes. Vivian caught herself with a dent. "Watch out for the fire tips!" she screamed to Jinx. "What fire!" asked Jinx. Vivian showed her arm to Jinx revealing the sunburn spot that accidentally touched the spike when it spat out flames.

"The video game wants to get rid of you so we don't get out!" shouted Jinx. "IF I DIE IT'S ALL BEAST BOY'S FAULT!" screamed Vivian. "Hey!" shouted Beast Boy. Vivian grabbed the spike, but it just spat out more flames. Vivian swung herself back to the dents. "I cant get up, If it grab the spikes, I get burnt, if I use the dents, I get stabbed!" shouted Vivian, as a spike shot out an inch away from the top of her head.

"Vivian! You know that spell that covers your body in flames?" asked Michael from somewhere at the top of the cone. "Yeah, what about it?" asked Vivian. "When you use it, fire doesn't affect you. That way you can use the spikes to climb to the top." shouted Michael. "Great idea!" yelled Vivian, already starting to concentrate even more.

Vivian quickly bursted into flames and quickly caught up to Jinx who was about a five yards from the top. "Are you alright?" asked Jinx. "Yeah, Michael's idea is genius!" said Vivian. Something gooey was starting to form between her hands. When she looked, she realized the spike was melting in her hand. "I got to keep moving, other wise it'll melt, and I'll fall." Vivian said to Jinx. Vivian quickly got to the top. When she climbed out, she turned back to normal and was helped up by Michael. Kid Flash ran over to Jinx. The minute Vivian was back on her feet, she ran over to the wand and grabbed it. "Well, I shall be getting you to my friend, Peruses." said Hercules.


	10. A True Battlefield

Video Games Rots your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter ten: A true battlefield**

Raven teleported them quickly to Marathon. "So, a how do we find Peruses?" asked Beast Boy. Vivian smiled. "Remember that trick that one girl at that camp could do with the wind? I can have the wind search for him and come back and lead us to him." she said.

Vivian closed her eyes and a circle of dirt around her, turned into dust as wind flew. After a few seconds, dust swirled in front of them for a minute then flew off, with everyone chasing after it. The wind quickly took them to a beach, where a buff man was talking to another man who was in armor.

Vivian walked up to the man without armor and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, obviously surprise to see the teens standing behind him. "Hello, what is it that you want?" he asked. "We need you're help, where is Marathon's stadium?" asked Vivian. "What do you mean Marathon? I have never heard of that city, but we are about to conduct war in that trench, so please leave us to our planning." said Perserus.

"Hercules sent us to you, and Theseus to him, and Atlanta to him. Can you please help us, we have a map saying this is where Marathon is." said Raven. "It hasn't been founded yet, not until after the war." said Vivian to the other titans in their minds. She got some nods.

"Listen, children. I shall help you if you need help in the war if that is what you're asking, though I do not see why women are going to be in war, I thought that was against tradition." said Perseus. "Look, you guys need all the help. So don't start being sexist." said Jinx. "No, this is how they used to work. Calm down Jinx." said Vivian.

Perseus laughed. "I like spirit, you all have it. Don't worry, stick with me and I shall help you." he said. "MEN, and, er, the WOMEN, LET'S GO INTO BATTLE WITH HONOR AND DIGNITY!" yelled Perseus to the warriors. With that, they charged into the trench.

Cyborg was the one who spotted Vivian's broom in the middle of the trench. "VIVIAN!" he yelled. Vivian nodded to show that she saw it. "TITANS, COVER HER!" yelled Robin. Vivian shook her head. "No one's going to touch me." said Vivian. Her body bursted into flames. The wind around Vivian picked up. "I'll go with you just in case." said Michael. Vivian rolled her eyes, it was obvious that nothing she did was going to change his mind.

Michael ran in front of her, pushing people out of the way while dodging weapons in his wolf form. Vivian didn't even flinch when an arrow was pointed directly at her. The wind surrounding her picked it up and dropped it. Vivian could see the broom in the middle of the trench. Vivian jumped over dead bodies. When she got to the middle, Vivian noticed a man dressed in jet black armor covered in flames.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he yelled. Perseus threw a large rock at him and distracted him. The minute that Vivian was about to touch the broom, Hades turned around and threw an arm out. Rocks came from the top of the trench and crashed down on her.


	11. When the World comes Crashing Down

Video Games Rots your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter eleven: When the World Come Crashing down**

Michael ran over to the pile of rocks and started digging through it. Garth, Kid Flash, Raven, and Jinx ran over to the pile and started digging, while Robin, Beast Boy, Perserus, and Cyborg covered their backs. The rocks all glowed blue and floated up.

Vivian looked up at them and smiled. She showed them the paint brush that was in her hand. "You got your broom!" said Beast Boy. "I had to shrink it so it wouldn't break." whispered Vivian. "Raven, how hurt it she?" asked Robin, who ducked as an arrow flew where his head was at. "She has a broken arm. She's lucky she's alive at all." said Raven, raising her eyebrow in curiosity as she looked at Vivian.

"The wind helped, but then I was stupid enough to think that I had enough time to stop the rocks with my powers, but they were too close, so I didn't have enough time to even slow them down. This armor really helps." said Vivian.

"We need to get to the next stadium." said Robin. "Yeah, probably before we get killed here." said Kid Flash, as he grabbed an arrow out of the air that was headed towards his forehead. "I shall have my friend Orpheus notified, he shall be honored to help you. As for now, I have a battle to win. Give him my regards. I'm sorry I cannot show you where to go." said Perseus. "Don't worry, Raven's got that covered." said Jinx. With that, they disappeared.

When they arrived in the next city, there was a blonde man with a sword looking around. "Um, excuse me , but have you seen a dude named Odysseus. We were sent to find him by Perseus. We kinda need some help here." said Beast Boy. "You are speaking to him, odd green child. What is it that makes Perseus want to help you?" he asked.

"Well, we've had been helped by Atlanta, Theseus, Perseus, Hercules, and now we're hoping you will help us." said Jinx. "Hercules? How did you get him to help you? Theseus helped, didn't he?" asked Odysseus. "Yeah, he did. We're, uh children of titans, that are trying to grab all the ancient objects before Hades, who will use it to bring down Olympus." said Cyborg.

"Well, I supposed I will help. Besides, anyone who can get Hercules to help out, must be telling the truth. What do I need to do to help you guys out? Perseus's messenger didn't tell me much, he pretty much passed out. I wonder what happened to him." said Odysseus.

"Well, um. Are you going to help us get to the stadium?" asked Garth. "Why? What is there that you need to do there?" asked Odysseus. "That's were the book, of um, secrets has been hidden. If we can get it, Olympus is saved. If we don't, it falls." said Raven. "I'm the only one who is able to unlock it or retrieve it, but that means that I'm attacked a little bit too often." said Vivian. "Well, what is it that you're waiting for? It sounds challenging and fun. Let us go!" said Odysseus.


	12. The End

Video Games Rots your Brains: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter twelve: The End**

Odysseus gladly showed them to the nearest stadium. "So when do the fireworks start? From what Kid Flash has told me, it should get very exciting in here very quickly!" he said. "Normally, they would have started by now. We've been here for five minutes already." said Vivian.

They looked around. Beast Boy sighed and sat down. "This is a trap." said Jinx. "You might be right. Is this even the right stadium? My spell book isn't even here." said Vivian. "It's the only stadium around within miles. If this is a trap, I say we should be kept on our guard." said Odysseus. "Your right. We might as well stay here an wait for the fight to come to us!" said Robin.

But they didn't have to wait for to long. "UM GUYS! WAS THAT SWIRLING PIT OF DARKNESS THERE BEFORE?" yelled Beast Boy as he crawled back as much as he could before a figure started to come out of the 'swirling pit of darkness'. Vivian could see her book appear in the middle of the stadium.

"I CHALLENGE THEE! YOU HAVE BEEN IN MY WAY FOR TOO LONG!" said Hades. "TITANS GO!" shouted Robin. They all rushed forward. As the others ran forward, two arms grabbed Vivian and pulled her back. She turned around to see Michael and Robin. "While we distract him, you go and get the book and come back here and help." said Robin. Vivian nodded and hid so that she could come out when she knew she wouldn't be seen.

Cyborg kept blasting Hades, but the blasts seemed to have no affects. The same went for Jinx and Starfire, anything they didn't affect him in any way. Raven didn't have anything to levitate. Only Michael, Garth, and Robin seemed to have an affect on him. Robin's metal gadgets seemed to hurt him the same with Michael and Garth's razor sharp claws.

Vivian could tell the even if they all did something, she'd never be able to get to the book without being unseen. Vivian decided to intervene. Strong winds enclosed Hades and he was pounded on by water and ice. Fire circled him. Vivian made sure that the clouds that were starting to form were extra thick and were blocking his view.

Vivian ran across the floor, when it split up before her, releasing spirits and the dog that guarded Hades' realm. Vivian fell to her butt as she tried to keep from falling forward. "Don't worry, we have your back!" yelled Kid Flash as he distracted the dog by teasing it. "Are you sure you want to tease that thing?" asked Jinx. Kid Flash grinned and kept running around. Vivian still couldn't even move. The spirit army was coming towards her.

One spirit grabbed her and started strangling her. Vivian tried to kick him, but even touching him made him into smoke that she couldn't hurt, but could hurt her.

Michael ran to the spirit and grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it. The spirit screamed and dropped Vivian. "Iron Pyrite. Apparently metal is the only thing that can hurt these things." he said when he saw her curious look. "I'll hold them back!" said Raven, already levitating the rocks and shooting it at the ghosts.

Vivian ran across the floor and quickly grabbed the book. "Say the spell!" yelled Robin. The crack split open wider and spirits grabbed the legs of the titans to drag them down. Vivian opened the book and read the spell.

When Vivian looked up from the book, they were all back in the tower. Everyone was gasping for air. "A little bit more or a warning next time would be nice." said Kid Flash. Vivian grinned. "Who wants pizza? I'll call for take out!" said Cyborg. Everyone's spirits returned.


End file.
